Razenoids
The Razenoids are Razenoid of every attribute who serve as one of the primary antagonists in Season 20, the others being the Akatsuki, Yami Bakura/Yami Zelda, Pandoria, and Infinity Mecha Sonic, and continue to be antagonists until Season 22. In Seasons 5-7 (First Arc) The first of the Razenoid to debut was Subterra Razenoid, who appeared to be manipulated by the Dark Smashers. In Season 9 The next Razenoid to debut was Mag Mel's Razenoid. In Season 20, it evolved into Evolved Razenoid, and later died with his master in an attempt to kill Madara Uchiha. Before his death, he gave birth to a young Dharak. In Season 20 During the first arc of Season 20. Sasuke Uchiha's Evo Phantom Dharak mutated into Razenoid. After the war began, Subterra Razenoid revealed his true colors and informed the rest of the Razenoid of what happened, and also inviting them to participate in the war. During the second arc, Mutant Elfin murders Ventus Razenoid and takes 2 secret Razenoids from the Razenoids. It is later revealed that they are a Combat Razenoid and Clear Razenoid. In Season 22 During the Countdown to Doomsday Arc, Ventus Razenoid is revived through unknown methods, and the Razenoids begin to launch their master plan under the command of Zelda, who is being corrupted by their influence. In addition, the Razenoids have spawned hundreds of Dharaks and Phantom Dharaks as the generals for their Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan. Later, Subterra Razenoid reveals that Mutant Elfin was responsible for mutating them. Later, the Razenoids sacrifice their lives to contain Evolved Razenoid's self-destruct, with the only Razenoids left being the Darkus and Subterra Razenoids, who redeem themselves and join the heroes. However, the other Razenoids are later shown to have survived the explosion. The Razenoids Subterra Razenoid.png|Subterra Razenoid 405px-Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png|Darkus Razenoid 405px-Pyrus_Razenoid.png|Pyrus Razenoid 405px-Haos_Razenoid.png|Haos Razenoid 405px-Aquos_Razenoid.png|Aquos Razenoid 405px-Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png|Ventus Razenoid 423px-Combat_Razenoid.png|Combat Razenoid 423px-Clear_Razenoid.png|Clear Razenoid Ball Form Subterra Razenoid Open.png|Subterra Razenoid Darkus Razenoid Open.png|Darkus Razenoid Pyrus_Razenoid_Open.png|Pyrus Razenoid Haos_Razenoid_Open.png|Haos Razenoid Aquos_Razenoid_Open.png|Aquos Razenoid Ventus_Razenoid_Open.png|Ventus Razenoid Combat_Razenoid_Open.png|Combat Razenoid Clear_Razenoid_Open.png|Clear Razenoid Dharak Offspring Dharak 503px-Pyrus_Dharak.png|Pyrus Dharak (Bakugan Form) Pyrus_Dharak_Open.png|Pyrus Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-Haos_Dharak.png|Haos Dharak (Bakugan Form) Haos_Dharak_Open.png|Haos Dharak (Ball Form) 559px-Aquos_Dharak.png|Aquos Dharak (Bakugan Form) Aquos_Dharak_Open.png|Aquos Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-Subterra_Dharak.png|Subterra Dharak (Bakugan Form) Subterra_Dharak_Open.png|Subterra Dharak (Bakugan Form) 503px-Ventus_Dharak.png|Ventus Dharak (Bakugan Form) Ventus_Dharak_Open.png|Ventus Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-Darkus_Dharak.png|Darkus Dharak (Bakugan Form) Darkus_Dharak_Open.png|Darkus Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-Stone_Dharak.png|Stone Dharak (Bakugan Form) Stone_Dharak_Open.png|Stone Dharak (Ball Form) 559px-CrimsonPearl_Dharak.png|Crimson and Pearl Dharak (Bakugan Form) CrimsonPearl_Dharak_Open.png|Crimson and Pearl Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-BlueGold_Dharak.png|Blue-Gold Dharak (Bakugan Form) BlueGold_Dharak_Open.png|Blue-Gold Dharak (Ball Form) 503px-Clear_Dharak.png|Clear Dharak (Bakugan Form) Clear_Dharak_Open.png|Clear Dharak (Ball Form) Phantom Dharak 397px-Pyrus_PhantomDharak.png|Pyrus Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Pyrus_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Pyrus Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) 397px-Haos_PhantomDharak.png|Haos Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Haos_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Haos Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) 397px-Aquos_PhantomDharak.png|Aquos Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Aquos_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Aquos Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) 397px-Subterra_PhantomDharak.png|Subterra Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Subterra_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Subterra Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) 397px-Ventus_PhantomDharak.png|Ventus Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Ventus_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Ventus Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) Darkus PhantomDharak.png|Darkus Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Darkus_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Darkus Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) 397px-Clear_PhantomDharak.png|Clear Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Clear_PhantomDharak_Open.png|Clear Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) Evo Dharaks 397px-Pyrus_Evo_PhantomDharak.png|Pyrus Evo Phantom Dharak 397px-Haos_Evo_PhantomDharak.png|Haos Evo Phantom Dharak 397px-Aquos_Evo_PhantomDharak.png|Aquos Evo Phantom Dharak 397px-Subterra_Evo_PhantomDharak.png|Subterra Evo Phantom Dharak 397px-Ventus_Evo_PhantomDharak.png|Ventus Evo Phantom Dharak Darkus Evo PhantomDharak.png|Darkus Evo Phantom Dharak (Bakugan Form) Darkus_PhantomDharak_Evo_Open.png|Darkus Evo Phantom Dharak (Ball Form) Darkus Evo Dharak.png|Darkus Evo Dharak (Bakugan Form) Darkus Dharak Evo Open.png|Darkus Evo Dharak (Ball Form) Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes of Legend